


Probity - Five Prompts Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1068]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: While Abby is with the nuns, her place is trashed. Can the team figure out who did it?





	Probity - Five Prompts Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/03/2002 for the word [probity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/03/probity).
> 
> probity  
> integrity and uprightness;honesty.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the February 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/134760.html).
> 
> Lovely Cover art by rose_malmaison here:  
> 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Probity - Five Prompts Version

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Abby wasn’t home. They’d gotten a call out to Abby’s apartment and Tony had feared the worst, but fortunately Abby was staying with the nuns tonight. Her apartment was completely trashed though. 

The bed covers were all over the place and clothes tossed on the floor in a manner that Tony had never seen Abby do. Plus, items were knocked onto the floor and tossed about as someone had obviously been looking for something. Technically, since Abby was an NCIS agent so that made this a federal investigation.

Tony expected Fornell to show up at any point in time to take over the investigation. However, since NCIS had arrived first Tony knew Gibbs would fight tooth and nail to keep the investigation or at least share it. Her bedroom seemed to have suffered the most damage, but they checked all the rooms to be sure.

It was a good thing they did as they found coordinates painted on a wall in one of the smaller side rooms. At least, Tony hoped it was paint. It looked vaguely blood like.

Tim typed the coordinates in to the gps and they soon left the scene in the hands of the FBI and a secondary NCIS team as they followed the gps to the coordinates on the wall. They hoped the coordinates related to the case and weren’t some strange decorating style of Abby’s. Tony called Abby while they were on their way to the coordinates to let her know what had happened and to stay with the nuns for a while longer.

They didn’t want Abby coming home until after they found the creep who did this. She could end up hurt or worse as nothing seemed to be missing and there was a good chance the creep would return to her apartment. Tony made sure the FBI placed agents excelling at probity on Abby’s apartment to watch for the creep’s return. 

At first, the coordinates led them to a park. At the park, they found another set of coordinates. Gibbs was beyond annoyed with this strange coordinate puzzle. Each location they progressed to became darker and darker. 

Tony was becoming thoroughly creeped out. Each new site had more and more pictures of Abby. The latest scene even had pictures of her from inside NCIS headquarters. 

On top of that the pictures had been modified to show Abby dead or dying in them. Each picture more horrific than the last. Tony couldn’t bring himself to update Abby with this news. 

Tony wasn’t the only one affected. What started out as the three of them calmly working together to solve this puzzle had quickly turned into a horrific nightmare for all three of them. McGee had turned a greenish color and Tony hoped the guy wasn’t going to throw up. 

Gibbs was harder to tell, but Tony could see the twitches and the tightness around his eyebrows that generally signified Gibbs wanted to kill someone. Tony was sick at the thought of what this guy would do to Abby. He really hoped this nightmare would be over soon.

Finally, they arrived at the kill room. Or at least that’s what it appeared to be. The floor was covered in blood; some dried, some fresh. 

Tony didn’t see any obvious dead bodies, but he definitely wasn’t expecting this place to be safe either. Right in the middle of the room was a coffin, designed to be inviting apparently, but it didn’t have anything on Abby’s actual coffin. Or well her coffin before this creep trashed it, at least.

They split up and looked around. Tony investigated one of the side rooms, McGee another as Gibbs tackled the main entry room. 

Tony stopped what he was doing and ran as he heard what sounded like McGee screaming. Stumbling to a halt, Tony was not impressed as he found McGee held at gunpoint.

“Where is she? I know you have her. Give me back my bride.”

This guy really was bonkers and a creep. Still Gibbs was out in the main room and Tony knew he just needed to stall and give Gibbs an opening for a shot somehow. Tony tried to keep the guy talking, “What bride?”

“My vampire bride. The one who sleeps in the coffin and whose place led you here.”

“Ew. Gross.” Tony couldn’t help commenting. “Just what do you have planned for your bride?”

“We shall be married and die and then we will live together forever.”

Yep. He was definitely crazy. Tony moved to the left and back a little in an attempt to put some distance between him and the shooter and give Gibbs a better angle. 

McGee appeared to be playing dead for now. They were stuck in a deadly game of cat and mouse as they tried to figure out how to capture this guy without any of them ending up dead. Finally, Gibbs was able to find an angle that worked and get a shot off that clipped the guy and sent him to his knees.

Gibbs wanted to follow it up with a second shot, but didn’t want to deal with the IA inquisition that would arise, so he indicated for Tony to tie the man up as he moved close enough to the man to make sure that he didn’t hold any other surprises. They called in the scene and then searched the place while waiting for the FBI to arrive. 

Fortunately, aside from another disturbing room full of Abby pictures, they didn’t find anything else. Once the FBI arrested the guy and took him back to headquarters, Tony, Gibbs, and Tim headed back to NCIS. Tony called Abby to let her know that all was well and they were headed for NCIS.

Abby said she’d meet them there, much to Tony’s frustration. They didn’t know if this guy had a partner or anything. Tony hoped she’d be safe. 

When they got to NCIS headquarters and found Abby there safe and sound everyone gave her a hug. Gibbs’ hug lasted extra long as he told her that everything was going to be ok now and that he’d protect her. They were all glad when this case was fully wrapped up, reports and everything.

Tony hoped that eventually he’d forget everything he saw today. He knew he’d have some nightmares to look forward to after this case. He just hoped they never came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued... For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
